The Love Of A Sister
by WincestElejah
Summary: Siblings Dawn and Dean love each other. More than they should. Rated M for incest, lemons, and language. Wincest (sisfic) Dean/OFC Pre-series AU/Stanford Era Bad at summaries, if anyone could write one for me, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love For A Sister**

**Summary: Siblings Dawn and Dean love each other. More than they should. **

**Rating: M for incest, lemons, and language.**

**Pairing(s): Wincest (sisfic) Dean/OFC **

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Supernatural or it's characters, They are properties of the WB, CW and Eric Kripke. I do not earn any money from this fic. All I own is the fic.**

**Timeline: Pre-series AU/Stanford Era**

**AN: Wincest sisfic. No Sam/Dean.**

**AN2: Dawn is Dean's twin.**

**That it? Yup, read on.**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

"Dawn?" I heard a voice behind me say. "Is that you?" I turned around.

"Sammy?" I asked. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me Dawn." Sam answered. "Don't call me Sammy. It's Sam."

"You never call." I said. "I haven't seen you in 6 months Sammy."

"I said, it's Sam." Sam said. "And you want to know why I've been ignoring you?" I nodded. "I'm trying to get away from you. All of you. I don't want to hunt, but more importantly, I don't want to be with you guys. Dad is an obsessive freak and you two are his perfect soldiers. Your lives are so fucked-up that you, Dawn, have a crush on Dean. Your own brother. Do you know how wrong that is?"

"No I don't! Sam-"

"I just need you to do one thing, Dawn."

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused.

"Wake up. Wake-" Sam said.

"-up." Dean said, poking my shoulder. I was back in the motel room with a shirtless Dean above me. Had I been dreaming again?

"What is it, Dean?" I asked groggily.

"You were having a nightmare about Sam again." Dean said, putting on a shirt. Unfortunately. Wait, what?

"No I wasn't." I said in denial. Dean sighed.

"Time to go." I grabbed my duffel bag and headed to the Impala. I blasted Iron Man by Black Sabbath and started singing.

_Has he lost his mind? __  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all  
Or if he moves will he fall_

Dean, surprisingly, didn't say anything about me singing. Not even "Shut up." After God Is Dead started playing I talked.

"What's the job anyway?" I asked.

"Shapeshifter in some small town in Idaho."

"Got it."

* * *

**I will write more if anyone responds... fav the story, sub to the story, review... oh do I like reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-Outs:**

**ElektraMackenzie: Thanks for reviewing and following! FIRST REVIEWER YES!**

**Amaranta Black: Thanks for following! FIRST FOLLOWER**

**Bit of a time jump, only a few days though. **

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENE AT VERY BEGINNING. I will put when it ends.**

* * *

**Dean POV- GRAPHIC SCENE!**

"Oh, Dean." Dawn moaned underneath me as I thrust into her.

"So tight Dawn. Oh God..."

"Dean, I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me, Dawn." I thrust into her again and she screamed.

"OH DEAN!" Dawn cried as her walls clenched around me and I felt the sweet liquid of Dawn around my cock. That sent me over the edge.

"Dean..." Dawn moaned. "I love you."

"I love you too Dawn."

"Dean, will you-"

**Scene over.**

I woke up with a start at the sound of the phone. Damnit, dreaming again.

"Heya Deano." Dawn said through the phone.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"No-yeah."

"What do you mean no-yeah?" What the fuck is she saying?

"Imma only a bit drunk. Like, tipsy." I sighed.

"Why'd you call?"

"I'm-I'm tired of all the guys here." She started shouting to someone else. "I told you, I don't wanna drink! I'm not gonna go home with ya! I lovvve Dean." What? "I betcha you rugged that drink! Wait no... mugged it?" She giggled. "No, drinks don't have money. Uh... hugged it? No, hugs are good... Oh yeah! Drugged it! So FUCK OFF!" There was a small pause. "OW!"

"I'm coming right now Dawn!" Dean rushed out the door.

DEAN********DAWN

"DEAN!" Dawn shouted as she ran toward me and scooped me into a bear hug.

"Let go Dawn. Now, who were you talking to?" She pointed at a man near the middle of the bar with all his friends. I went up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You were harassing my sister you bastard."

"SISTER?" The man said. "What, you guys like incest or something?" All his friends laughed.

"Incest? What made you think that you fucking-"

"Well, she was insisting that she loved you."

"Not like that..."

"I'm telling you," He continued while ignoring me. "She is the sluttiest virgin I have ever seen. Threw herself at me."

"She's not a virgin, smart one." I said sarcastically.

"She was insisting that she was saving herself for you. Didn't think it was her fucking brother."

"She's been to bars like this as many times as me." The whole group snickered. What is with these people? What's so damn funny.

"I think she's more likely to be an alcoholic. Look at her!" She was dancing with another tequila in hand.

"What were you laughing about?" They snickered again and I grabbed the man, who seemed to be the ringleader.

"Well, you seem like a man-whore. Want your sister's drink?" HIS DAMN FRIENDS KEEP LAUGHING!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLES!" That was the last straw. I punched him in the jaw. He clenched his bleeding mouth before punching me back. Before I could say "fight" we were throwing punches.

"Imma leave." Dawn said, heading to the Impala. We kept throwing punches with his friends cheering him on, but I was winning. Obviously. I was about to throw the last punch when...

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the bouncer said.

"YOU GOT US KICKED OUT YOU INCESTUOUS BITCHES!" He said when we were outside. I snarled and he and all his friends ran off. I got in the Impala.

"Deanie, how'd it go?" Dawn asked.

"They were pussies in the end." I smiled, thinking of them all running off.

"Sorry Dean." We drove in silence for about 5 minutes before I finally addressed the elephant in the room, er, car.

"What were they saying back there?" I asked.

"I love you Dean."

"Well yeah, but... to what extent?"

"I love love you Dean."

"Uh..."

"You love me too, right Dean?"

"Of course."

"As much as I love you?" Dawn looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, Dawn." I said as I pulled up to the motel. She pulled me into a kiss.

"Let's go inside Dean." She pulled me into our motel room and I unlocked the door. She dragged me onto one of the beds and pulled me in for a sloppy kiss. I pulled away.

"Dawn, are you really a virgin?" She nodded.

"I waited for you Dean. I can't wait anymore."

"One more day?" She frowned.

"Why Dean? Please." She begged.

"You're drunk Dawn. It has to be special."

"But what if I don't remember?"

"You will remember."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said. I want her to remember. I NEED her to remember.

DEAN********DAWN

**Dawn POV**

I woke up in the morning with a massive hangover.

"What happened Dean?" I asked. Dean flinched.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, you just got totally wasted, was almost raped by about six guys, and I found out you're an alcoholic." I stared at him in shock.

"Oh God Dean, I'm so sorry... That's it right? I didn't do anything else right?" Dean paused before responding.

"No."


End file.
